estoy arto
by yahelo
Summary: nuestro querido goenji esta enamorado de haru bueno mal resunen entren y lean
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**esto va dedicado a ti saku-chan espero que te guste**

***narración goengi ***

_estoy harto si escuchaste bien harto de que siempre que intento acercarme tu hermano aparece harto que siempre regañas al estúpido de kogure por sus tontas bromas y luego lo abrazas harto que cuando te acercas a fubuki siempre le dedicas una hermosa sonrisa estoy harto que cuando ese porterito de cuarta (tachi he no crean que endo)se siente deprimido lo apoyos harto que apenas me dirijas la palabra harto de que ciento celos y no puedo quejarme harto de ver esos carnosos y rojos labios y no poderlos probarlos harto que eres tan estúpidamente ciega y no te des cuenta que sufro cada día luchando por olvidarte y de lo que estoy mas harto es que ¡te amo! y no sea correspondido _

después de escribir esto en una hoja de papel empeze a llorar? era de las poca veces que lo hacia y lo que me da mas rabia es que lo hacia por el estúpido amor

decidi romper la hoja y depocitarla en el cesto de basura tal acto me recosté en mi cama y quede profundamente dormido pensando en tus ojos y pelo azulados tu piel tan blanca y tus curiosos lentes que usas como diadema …..

narración normal

un peli crema se estaba preparando para ir a entrenar fotboll parecía que no tenia cara de buen humor al llegar

endo: ¡hola goenji solo faltabas tu! comencemos(yo: copion endo: mira quien habla)

goenji: hum

paso el entrenamiento normal solo que un pleli crema admiraba discretamente a cierta oji azul hasta que…

kido: pingüino inperial

"accidentalmente" el balón iba hacia goenji pero estaba tan distraído que le dio en la espalda

goenji: arg –este empezo a quejarse ya que sentía un fuerte dolor en la parte mencionada

endo: goenji ¿estas bien?

goenji: creo que s-si *estúpido kido ya después me las pagaras*

kido:* eso te pasa por acosar con la mirada **AMI** hemana* (yo: si haci eres con tu hermana imagínate con tu novia kido: cállate no voy a permitir que ningún tipo se le acerque yo: hay kido le acaba de hacer un favor a tu cuñadito kido: ¿que cuñado? ¿favor?)

endo:mmmmm haruna

haruna: he? que pasa endo

endo: lleba a goenji a la enfermería y atiéndelo

haruna: hai

goeji:*sonrojado*

haruna llego a goenji casi arrastrándolo ya que este se negaba a ir

haruna: goenji-sam quítate la polera

goenji:*sonrrojado* h-hai

este cuando se quito dicha prenda haruna no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que su torso esta muy bien desarrollado(yo: suertudota haruna: ca-callate yahel-chan)

esta empezó a tocarle la espalda con delicadeza

estaba apunto de terminar pero para su suerte le faltaba vendaje

haruna: etoo goenji –dijo la peli azul tímidamente-

goenji: que pasa haruna

haruna: m-me falta vendaje podrias esperar un poco?

goenji: claro

dicho esto salio casi corriendo goenji recordó como le tocaba su morena espalda habia sentido ¿escalofrios? y como las manos de la menor hacia algo parecido a caricias el moreno fue sacado de sus pensamientos al notar como se abria la puerta lentamente

haruna: goenji-sam he vuel…..-esta no pudo terminar su frase ya que resbalo y callo encima de goenji

haruna: yo goenji go-gomen –la chica estaba apunto de pararse pero fue tomada de la muñeca por goenji y abilmente junto sus labios con los suyos que no tardo ser correspondido formando un dulce e inocente pero tibieron que separarse por el maldito pero necesario aire

goenji: escucha bien porque no lo voy a repetir te amo y sabes ¡**estoy harto!** que cualquier chico se acerque a ti y si lo permites sere "rudo" –con dicha dulce amenaze intento besarla pero esta se negó

haruna : esta bien pero si una chica se acerca y lo permites la "ruda" aquí sere yo – al decir esto la peli azul le robo un dulce beso

**que les parecio sisi se que apesto pero doy lo mejor de mi **

**kido: que esto llamas fic es basura y como se te ocurre poner a mi oni-chan con ese **

**yo: asi no te callas te juro que te vuelvo gay**

**kido:O.O ok**

**yo: además te voy a conxeguir a una novia Ow**

**kido: no tengo tiempo para eso**

**yo: hum ya beras mi querido kido**

**bueno saku si me gustan tus cmen siempre me sacan un a sonrisa buenobay besos y abrazos**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola hola bueno no pensaba continuarlo peroooooooooooooo algunos comentarios me decias idirectamente a si que por que no? bueno menos platica y mas accion cooooooooooooooomencemos…. **

**nota: la drama de de esta continuación era cuando los inazumas iban a salir de la secundaria el capi anterior titulado estoy arto es cuando todos van a la universidad (espero que lo comprendan y no se confundan) **

todo fue raro desde que lo conoci siempre tan cayado tan rebelde tan tan….

por alguna extraña le admiraba quería hablarle pero…

porque el querria socializar con una niña tan tonta tan contraria no somos compatibles lo se pero pero algo me decía que podría estar con el por el paso de tiempo esa admiración fue creciendo creciendo hasta llagar al limite de ser tan fuerte que llego al limite de que esta persona domina con gran descaro mis pensamientos mis illusiones mis actos

lo descubri por el paso del tiempo que ese sentimiento se llamaba "amor"

lo mantuve muy oculto no se lo conte a nadie mas que aki pretendía decírselo cuando estaba preparada pero la situación me hiso explotar

flash back

una jove peli azul corria por los pasillos de la gran secundaria inazuma con al parecer la cara colorida

se lo dire hoy se lo dire- ese sencillo pensamiento domino su cabeza al parecer esta se dirigía a un salón pero al abrirlo….

una ecena tan sexual la joven natsumi raimon mejor conocida como " rica puedo hacer lo que yo quiera" encima y semi desnuda de de el…

la joven trato que no notacen su presencia y salio lo mas rápido de hai

estaba destrozada lastimada con las esperanzas rotas en pedazos y por ultimo unos ojos tristes

corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pudo notar que chocaba con alguien …

haru-chan?- una joven peli negro identifico inmediatamente a su gran amiga notando su estado le abrazo con gran fuerza tal correspondio

paso un largo tiempo para que la joven tuviese la suficiente fuerza para hablar – a-aki yo le amo tanto porque ella una gran amiga me lo arrebato de esa manera tan cruel tan crucial porque justamente a el hai muchos hombres en el mundo porque a el a el porque aki ¿porque?- decía gritando y con lagrimas llenas de rabia la otra joven saco sus propias conclusiones pero decidio que los labios de ella confirmaran sus expectativas por prudencia decidio llevarle a la asotea no quería que otra persona le viera en ese estado y menos kido si se llegara a enterar pe-pero bueno al llegar…..

quienes "el "- por el fondo a la muchacha le dolia ser tan directa pero sabia si no lo hacia le undiria mas en el lago de la tristeza

bu-bueno yo- esta comenzó a tartamudear pero no tardo en contestar ….- go-goenji pe-pero con quien esta…..- analizando la situación pensó –_será natsumi_- haruna sabes si un hombre te ace llorar por lo menos una vez quiere decir que no te merece entiendo que este sentimiento fue difícil de ocultar para ti pero sabes si nunca lo demostraste que puedes hacer? intenta olvidarle aunque no te des cuenta hai muchos chicos que darían hasta su vida por ti y je te envidio tienes muchos pretendientes pequeña haruna

tal muchacha solo analizo las palabras de su amiga del alma al final aunque lo negase tenia tanta razón

fin de flash back

desde entonces decidi ya no acercarme con las mismas intenciones decidi conoce mas chicos por el momento como amigos pero aun pasando 4 años no le pude olvidar mis relaciones terminaron porque aunque me intetaba de enamorar de ellos era imposible no le guarde rencor a natsumi no se realmente si alguna ves Sali con goenji pero es quedo en el pasado…

endo: emmmmmmmmmmm veamos hay haruna podrias llevar a la enfermería a goenji?

**bueno espero que les alla gustado si no pues díganme con confianza y no lo continuare bueno eso es toooooooooooooooooooooodo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenoooo gomen gomen perdón por desaparecerme más de no sé 8 meses? Enserio lo lamento besos sus pies perdonen es que se me descompuso mi asombrosa computadora y bueno los 4 capítulos que tenia tanto "perdón me enamore de tus ojos" "estoy harto" murieron enserio ya que tengo más comentarios en la segunda espero recuperar a mis muy apreciadas y lindas lectoras enserio por favor pasen la voz si se conocen entre sí vale es que no tengo mucho tiempo bueno comencemos chicas enserio perdón…**

_**Después de...**_

Después de a aquella linda experiencia pude ver esos ojos chocolate tan llenos de sinceridad y pasión no puedo evitar que la sangre se me suba a la cabeza pero es que él es tan…. No esta vez no el jugo con mis sentimientos no el no ni siquiera los cono… pero con mi mejor ami…. La estaré traicionando argggg maldita sea pero dios santo es que me llenas y lastimas a la vez intento buscar respuesta en tu mirada pero…. La podre descifrar? Te veo como repites la acción pero con más seguridad por lo tanto me aferrabas más a ti nuestras respiraciones curvas, movimientos forman una gran capa de excitación? Veo que intentas seguir pero….. Esto está bien?...

Estas insegura eres bastante sensible con tan solo un roce mío pero tu timidez ase que te desee mas tus sonrojos tus movimientos torpes, tu inseguridad todo absolutamente todo ase que mis impulsos sean más notables pero ¿Cómo quitarte esa inocencia e ingenuidad que hace que te ame por completo? Quiero poseerte quiero dejar en claro que esos ojos color cielo me pertenecen, quiero ver como esos malditos bastardos que besan el piso por el que caminas (cofcof principalmente fubuki cofcof) se den por vencidos y vean a quien le perteneces pero por tus pequeñas y traviesas lagrimas que se asen notar me muestra lo contrario…

Maldición te he defraudado sé que no quieres saber nada mas de mi yo enserio lo lamento creo que por lo menos tu entendiste mis gestos dejas de hacer esos movimientos tan….. Por dios deliciosos pero lo lamento no estoy preparada además como saber que siento por ti es confuso pero me calmas con un agridulce beso en la frente… realmente se siente bien que pararas porque yo te lo negué no con palabras ni movimientos si no que con una mirada veo un gesto de arrepentimiento de tu parte, limpias mis lagrimas creo que no me causaste daño pero más sin en cambio algo me dice que quiero entregarme a ti ¿qué será? …..

Veo como tus medianas manos conducen mi mano izquierda a tu pecho puedo sentir tu corazón, tu entre cortada respiración y claro la calidez de tu cuerpo (no sean malpensadas o en caso mal pensados) me pareció raro pero tu…

-has que este confundido corazón te vuelva a amar- un segundo me acabó de?...¿¡confesar!? Pero qué carajo...

-te lo prometo mi pequeña niña – entonces me amabas antes de…. Hay dios que tan idiota puedo ser? …

-yo…mmmm- retiras tu mano lentamente y la colocas en mi mejilla me ves directamente y con un dulce beso sellas nuestro encuentro

Me levanto y te ofrezco mi mano para que también lo agás pero es que dios en esa posición te ves tan linda pe-pero esperare…

Salimos de la enfermería cuando termine de vendarte insistías en tener contacto con mi mano pero aun no... Me miras extrañado pero acaso quieres que mi hermano te mate? O peor aun Aki...

Veo que evitas tener contacto conmigo pero… umm tendrás una razón supongo..

Haruna Goenji saben tardaron un poco el entrenamiento ya termino saben- endo hablo al notar nuestra presencia

Yo... lo lamento es que no había vendajes- intentaste justificar nuestro "pequeño retraso" claro su cara se veía nerviosa intente calmarla con un pequeño rose de mi mano hacia su hombro pero note que la altere mas ummm demonios…

Haruna quieres que te lleve a casa?- se escucho de kido claro no cayó en mi pequeña mentira piadosa ufff y no sonaba como pregunta si no como orden pero ufff puedo hacer lo que quien… ok no siempre termina manipulándome ( asta haruna está consciente de eso por dios que es eso D=)pero claro a beses tengo un as bajo la manga o eso creo…

Yo.. Perdón onii-chan es que quede con go... Digo fubuki jejeje- le dedique una pequeña mirada a mi gran amigo "helado kawuai" bueno así le digo que tiene de malo? Claro la entendió y….

Lo lamento si te causa inconveniente es que quería platicar con ella sobre alguna materia que no logro comprender y una técnica que estoy mejorando...- valla que ese maldito es un buen mentiroso pero claro soy mejor que el..

Mm bueno solo por esta vez- raro? Neee siempre kido me dice "cumplir con tus compromisos habla de quien eres" jajajaja por eso amo a fubuki siempre me salva de las garras de mi hermano exageradamente sobre protector.

Veo que todos se van retirando hasta endo valla que jodida suerte tengo en fin veo como haruna me espera ya que me dedica una mirada para ir hacia ella pero….

Espero a GOENJI claro para aclarar que somos ….. somos ummm bueno no se no me complicare la existencia ..

Veo como se acerca a paso acelerado pero…

Haru-sam? Nos vamos….- hai maldición creo que no me capto la indirecta pero si le digo que goenji y yo? Mmm sep al fin y al cabo somos los mejores amigos….aun que….

Flash back

Dos chicos iban caminando al parecer eran dos adolecentes femenino y masculino el chico abrazaba e intentaba consolar a la muchacha que lloraba al poco tiempo dejo de hacerlo ya que el joven le iso reír como siempre lo lograba después se dirigieron a un solitario parque que se caracterizaba por tener una gran cantidad de arboles de sakura….

Haruna- el príncipe de la nieve aclamaba a esa chica si le amaba y a pesar de su tierna mirada por dentro tenia rabia ya que su niña sufrió por otro

Fubuki- esos ojos color mar algo hinchados se encontraban con esos color gris nieve

Te prometo por el primer pétalo de sakura que caiga que nunca te dejare a pesar de los obstáculos- si evidentemente esa escena se teñía de color rosado arian perfecta pareja pero bueno los sentimientos no eran mutuos…. O si? Una sonrisa tubo como respuesta no es por nada pero fubuki no se conformo con un gesto puro necesitaba contacto con ella y eso termino en un amistoso y protector abrazo – te amo

Hum?-

Na-nada- valla que casi mete la pata

Fin de flash back

Nee quizás me confundí

Entonces?-mi cachorrito blanco esperaba respuesta quiero decirle no pero esos ojos asen que….

Así vamos- hay carajo haruna

**Bueno odio el suspenso pero la inspiración se me fue abra ¿triangulo amoroso? O quizás pentágono amoroso? ¿Qué siente haruna por goenji? ¿Y por fubuki? Y he bueno más y más y mucho más nos vemos pronto ok no tardare perdon**


End file.
